Heureux, qui
by ShadowTheShadow
Summary: OneShot Tatsuki x Inoue OOC


Ohayo! voilà un one-shot pondu avant d'aller manger l'autre jour... c'est mon premier, il y a des fautes mais je ne les ai pas corrigées pour garder la spontanéité de la chose... so keep cool ;-)

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, sauf la connerie

* * *

Le soleil brillait à travers les fenêtres, rendant encore plus étouffante l'atmosphère de la salle de classe où le cours se traînait en longueur. Tatsuki se tourna vers son soleil à elle, dont la lumière l'éclairait chaque jour, sans jamais la brûler… Inoue était concentrée sur ce que le prof disait. Elle l'était d'ailleurs tellement qu'elle ne pensait même pas à remettre en place la mèche rebelle qui cachait son visage. Tatsuki se demanda la tête qu'elle faisait… Sans doute avait-t-elle les sourcils légèrement froncés et la bouche entrouverte, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était attentive. Elle en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque son amie se tourna vers elle avec un air rempli d'attente et d'encouragement. Tatsuki sursauta : que lui voulait-elle ? Elle compris rapidement… 

« Arisawa ! Pour la troisième fois ! Pouvez-vous me traduire ce passage ? »

Panique à bord ! Où en étaient-ils ? Tatsuki jeta un regard rapide au tableau… Impossible d'y suivre quelque chose ! ça partait complètement en live ! Son cahier… hum, cela faisait au moins vingt minutes qu'elle n'y avait rien écrit… Inoue, à ce moment là, comprenant qu'elle avait complètement décroché du cours, arriva à la rescousse de son amie. Elle lui glissa discrètement son livre, ouvert à la bonne page. Tatsuki eut un regard remplit de reconnaissance, Inoue répondit par un sourire d'encouragement. La brunette se leva :

« Comme on voit sur la branche au mois de mail la rose

En sa belle jeunesse, en sa première fleur

Rendre le ciel jaloux de sa vive couleur,

Quand l'Aube de ses pleurs au point du jour l'arrose ;

La Grâce dans sa feuille, et l'Amour se repose,

Embaumant les jardins et les arbres d'odeur ;

Mais battue ou de pluie ou d'excessive ardeur,

Languissante elle meurt feuille à feuille déclose ;

Ainsi en ta première et jeune nouveauté,

Quand la terre et le ciel honoraient ta beauté,

La Parque t'a tuée, et cendres tu reposes.

Pour obsèques reçois mes larmes et mes pleurs,

Ce vase plein de lait, ce panier plein de fleurs,

Afin que vif, et mort, ton corps ne soit que roses. »

(Ronsard, _Les Amours_, « Sur la mort de Marie », 1578.)

Bouleversée, Tatsuki restait debout. En lisant ces mots, elle avait ressenti tous le chagrin de son auteur… perdre l'Être aimé… Elle se jurait tout bas de ne jamais laisser la pluie, ni rien d'autre faire du mal à l'Elue de son coeur…

Un applaudissement interrompit soudain ses pensées. Elle releva rapidement la tête pour voir son professeur taper ses mains l'une contre l'autre, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres :

« Félicitations ! Voilà une très bonne traduction ! Par contre, dans la catégorie "concentration" vous ne gagnez pas la palme, Arisawa. Nous allons voir si votre voisine a un peu plus suivi mon cours… Orihime, pourriez-vous nous traduire le passage étudié ? »

Inoue se leva à son tour, et pris le livre des mains de Tatsuki. Balbutiant, trébuchant sur de nombreux mots, elle réussit à déchiffrer les quatre premiers vers du sonnet étudier (lequel se trouvait sur l'autre page… Tatsuki manquait vraiment de chance : des deux, elle avait choisit le mauvais !) En voyant son amie rousse s'empêtrer dans sa traduction, elle s'en voulait : elle qui venait de se promettre de la protéger contre vents et marées, elle l'avait mise dans les ennuis ! Tout ça à cause de son manque d'attention ! Elle était là, impuissante. Elle sentait ses poings se serrés, en voyant les sourires moqueurs de ses camarades de classe devant le spectacle lamentable qu'offrait Inoue. Heureusement, le professeur mis fin à la représentation :

« Ca suffit maintenant ! éclata-t-il. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi peu compétente ! Si vous voulez étudier le Français, il faut un peu connaître la mythologie européenne ! Vous ne comprenez rien à ce que vous lisez – je devrais dire ce que vous ânonner ! A quoi me sert-il de faire encore cours ! Entre les élèves doués qui ne suivent rien et les incapables de votre genre, comment voulez-vous que le Japon ne sombre pas dans la décadence ? »

Tatsuki aurait bien voulu préciser que c'était surtout à cause de la corruption, qui avait d'ailleurs permis à pareil homme de se retrouver à la place d'enseignant, que le Japon périclitait, mais elle sentait bien que ce n'était pas le moment de faire pareil remarque – d'autant plus que le petit homme continuait son discours.

« Vraiment, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore à l'école ? Vous feriez mieux de tout arrêter et d'aider vos parents à la maison ! »

C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, une larme perla au coin de l'œil d'Inoue. Et c'était plus que pouvait supporter Tatsuki.

« Monsieur. Veuillez m'excuser de vous interrompre mais je suis la seule coupable. J'ai fait preuve d'inattention, cela ne se reproduira plus à l'avenir. S'il vous plait, Orihime n'y est pour rien. Elle travaille durement mais elle est seule, personne n'est là pour l'aider. »

Comprenant son erreur, l'orgueilleux homme perdit contenance l'espace d'une seconde, mais il se reprit vite :

« Votre attitude est en effet inexcusable, elle mérite une punition. Vous allez donc aider votre voisine à progresser en Français. Vous me rendrez toutes les deux la semaine prochaine un devoir sur le texte étudier qui clos notre étude sur les sonnets et les voyages. »

Dans un timing parfait (presque surréaliste), la sonnerie retentit. Tatsuki s'inclina devant son professeur, rassembla les affaires sur la table et sortit de la classe à la poursuite d'Inoue qui s'était enfuit dès les premières notes de Big Ben. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on voie ses larmes.

Tatsuki se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles – le refuge idéal pour qui voulait échapper aux regards inquisiteurs des autres étudiants. Des sanglots étouffés s'échappaient de la dernière cabine.

« Inoue ?

- …

- Inoue ? Tu sais, il ne faut pas croire tout ce que les gens disent… »

Un reniflement se fit entendre, puis la voix d'Inoue murmura :

« Ce n'est pas ce que les gens disent… C'est moi. Je ne comprend rien à la langue de Shakespeare… je suis vraiment nulle, le prof a raison. Je ne suis qu'une bonne à rien…

- Alors là, je t'arrête ! Comme si les performances à l'école faisaient la valeur de quelqu'un !

- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! Tu ne suis jamais rien en cours mais tu réussis toujours ! Tu peux pas me comprendre ! » Et elle éclata en sanglots.

La brunette se sentait désemparées. Comment la consoler ? Elle aurait voulu faire quelque chose mais les larmes et les mots de son amie lui déchiraient le cœur.

« C'est vrai que, comparée à moi, tu n'es vraiment pas douée ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton enjoué. Tu ne sais même pas que le Français est la langue de Voltaire, et pas de Shakespeare ! Il faut vraiment rien connaître pour ne pas savoir ça ! »

Elle s'appuya alors sur la porte en bois qui les séparait, sentant la respiration saccadée de son amie, et continua dans un murmure :

« Mais je m'en fiche que tu ne le sache pas… Tu es mon amie et tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, je... je…

- Tiens Arisawa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu t'es trompé de chiotte : ici, c'est les filles ! »

Chizuru venait de rentrer dans les toilettes. En voyant l'air contrit de Tatsuki agenouillée devant une cabine, elle sourit méchamment et poursuivit :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? t'as perdu Orihime ? Oh ! J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? N'aies pas l'air si triste, ça ne te va pas ! »

Il y eu soudain un énorme fracas : Inoue était sorti de sa cabine, elle cria :

« Mais ça va, toi ? Tu pourrais pas la lâcher un peu ? »

La Tatsuki en question observait la scène sans comprendre. Il y a trente secondes, elle se confiait à son amie et là, elle était encastrée dans le miroir au-dessus des lavabos : Inoue avait vraiment ouvert la porte violemment ! Mais déjà, la vipère recommençait à cracher son venin :

« Tiens Orihime ! Alors, t'as vraiment du mal en cours : tu ferais mieux de suivre les conseils du prof et des gens réalistes comme moi : arrêtes l'école, c'est pas pour toi !

- Tu la laisses tranquille ou je te défonce ! » Tatsuki faisait maintenant écran entre Chizuru et Inoue, poings serrés, mâchoires contractées, la voix très grave.

« Tiens Arisawa ! Au fait, Orihime, tu as pensé à lui demander des cours de langues ? Je suis sûre qu'elle se fera un plaisir de t'aider ! » répondit la peste dans un rire méchant.

Lorsque Inoue vit la tête que faisait Tatsuki, elle la saisit par la main, récupéra les affaires et sortit des toilettes en l'entraînant. Notre garçon manqué préféré était dans un état indescriptible. Elle était remplit de honte de ce qu'avait dit Chizuru (mais, heureusement, Inoue était si innocente qu'elle n'avait pas compris où l'autre voulait en venir). Elle était encore perturbée par leur conversation (avant l'interruption) : c'est vrai qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre son amie… Et elle était heureuse et fière - et surtout très gênée- d'avoir la main tenue par sa bien aimée, son cœur battait la chamade : allait-il éclater ?

Après avoir traversé toute l'école ainsi, elles se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir. Inoue s'inclina :

« Pardonne-moi. Par ma faute, te voilà punie. Tu vas être obligée de m'aider à faire ce devoir. »

Tatsuki aurait voulu protester : pour elle ce n'était pas une punition d'aider son amie mais elle était incapable de sortir un mot. Le soleil éclairait les cheveux de la jeune fille en face d'elle, les rendant encore plus roux si c'était possible tandis que la brise légère leur donnait un léger mouvement, et surtout les plaquait sur le visage contrit qui la regardait. Tatsuki avança la main et les dégagea avec une douceur surprenante, ce petit geste fit déborder son cœur. Elle s'écria :

« Ce… c'est pas grave ! Tu verras : on s'en sortira, comme toujours ! » avant de s'enfuir en courant : « Désolée, il faut que j'aille au dojo ! A plus ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle essayait de calmer ses émotions en effectuant ses enchaînements habituels. Mais en vain : impossible de retrouver un semblant de raison. Elle s'excusa auprès de son maître et quitta l'entraînement. Arrivée chez elle, elle se plongea dans ses devoirs jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Vint enfin l'heure d'aller dormir : « Enfin, cette journée folle s'achève… » pensa-t-elle, avant de partir au pays des rêves.

Le lundi suivant, Inoue et Tatsuki mangeaient leurs bentos ensemble lorsque Chizuru s'immisça à leur table.

« Tiens les deux cruches ! Alors, et votre devoir de Français, ça avance ? Vous n'avez pas oublié que demain, on a cours et que vous devez le rendre ?! »

Nos deux amies s'entreregardèrent : comment avaient-elles pu omettre cela ? Tatsuki se doutait de la réponse : elle voulait tellement effacer de sa mémoire l'incident de la semaine dernière qu'elle avait essayer de ne pas y penser – et elle n'avait pas songer non plus à la punition. Elle leva les yeux vers Inoue qui paraissait bouleversée et jeta un regard à Chizuru qui triomphait :

« Ah là là ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Vous êtes vraiment pas malignes !

- Tu vois, l'interrompit Tatsuki, on a enfin découvert une utilité à ta méchanceté : maintenant, on se souvient de ce détail. Mais ne vends pas trop vite la peau de l'ours, parce qu'on va s'en sortir : pas la peine de triompher bêtement. Demain, tu vas découvrir la force de l'amitié et tu regretteras peut être ta méchanceté qui ne te sert à rien ! Tu viens Inoue ? On a un devoir à finir ! »

Et là dessus, les deux filles se levèrent et sortirent sous le regard médusé de Chizuru qui n'y comprenait rien.

A la fin des cours, elles se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir.

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? Tu es sûre qu'on va s'en sortir ? On a pas encore commencé et ce prof est super exigent, je te rappelle ! s'inquiéta Inoue

- Ecoute, on a toujours réussi à se tirer des pires pétrins, alors pourquoi pas cette fois-ci ? En plus, ce n'est qu'un devoir de Français !

- Si tu le dis.

- Bien sûr que je le dis ! je le dis, le redis, l'affirme et le certifie !

- Oui, bein, en attendant, on ferait mieux d'y aller parce que c'est pas en s'agitant sur un trottoir qu'on va finir ce sacré devoir !

- Euh… ouais, t'as raison.

- Allez, on y va !

- …

- …

- Euh… on va où, en fait ?

- Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait des invités chez toi, on a qu'à aller chez moi, en plus, c'est de ma faute cette punition : donc je t'invite ! Tu pourras goûter à ma cuisine ! »

Et les voilà parties…

« Ca avance ? demanda Inoue depuis la cuisine.

- Hmm, ouais… en fait, c'est fini !

- Quoi ?! Déjà ?! Comment as-tu fait ça ? Fais voir ! »

En lui tendant le brouillon, Tatsuki admirait son amie. Elle était vraiment magnifique, même avec un tablier, elle parvenait à être la plus jolie ! Inoue était maintenant plongée dans le devoir, arborant sa moue de concentration habituelle. Tatsuki avait envie de lui passer la main dans les cheveux qui, comme d'habitude et malgré les barrettes étoilées, faisaient voile entre elle et le visage de son amie. Elle se demandait ce qu'il se passerait si elle osait faire ce geste.

« Dis, je comprend pas tout… »

La jeune fille rousse se rapprocha de la brune, qui se sentit très troublée par cette proximité : Inoue avait revêtu un chemisier et un court short en arrivant, et là, maintenant, Tatsuki avait une vue plongeante dans le décolleté de son amie, tandis qu'elle sentait le contact de se cuisse sur sa jambe de pantalon. Se sentant devenir cramoisie, elle se releva précipitamment en s'écriant d'une voix peu assurée :

« Si je t'expliquais ça en mangeant ? J'ai super faim ! Ahahah [rire forcé

- Euh, oui, d'accord. Désolée, je manque à tous mes devoirs…

- Mais non, mais non. Ahahah [rire toujours forcé »

Pendant que son amie mettait le couvert, Tatsuki se retira à la salle de bain "pour me laver les mains". Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Un peu de maîtrise, nom d'une pipe ! Elle se passa la tête sous l'eau, histoire de se rafraîchir les idées –mais en vain, bien sûr. Ahahah [rire démoniaque de l'auteur

Comme son amie l'appelait pour venir manger, elle l'a rejoignit. Inoue sourit en la voyant : « Tes cheveux sont encore plus ébouriffés comme ça. Allez, assieds toi ! » Elle avait accompagné ses paroles d'un passage de main dans lesdits cheveux et d'un geste pour désigner sa place à une Tatsuki qui piquait un nouveau fard.

« Heureux qui, comme Ulysse, a fait un beau voyage,

Où comme cestui-là qui conquit la toison,

Et puis est retourné, plein d'usage et raison,

Vivre entre ses parents le reste de son âge !

Quand reverrai-je, hélas ! de mon petit village

Fumer la cheminée, et en quelle saison

Reverrai-je le clos de ma petite maison,

Qui m'est une province, et beaucoup davantage ?

Plus me plaît le séjour qu'ont bâti mes aïeux

Que des palais romains le front audacieux ;

Plus que le marbre dur me plaît l'ardoise fine,

Plus mon Loire gaulois que le Tibre latin,

Plus mon petit Liré que le mont Palatin,

Et plus que l'air marin la douceur angevine.

(Du Bellay, _Les regrets_, « Heureux qui, comme Ulysse… » sonnet XXXI, 1558.)

Tout en engouffrant onigiri sur onigiri, Tatsuki expliquait le texte à son amie qui buvait ses paroles en la regardant intensément. Cela ne tarda pas à mettre de nouveau la jeune fille mal à l'aise : pourquoi réagissait-elle comme cela ? A la fin du repas, elle se proposa à nettoyer la table pendant que son élève d'un soir recopiait le devoir. L'arrangement fut adopté par les deux parties, bien que la jeune hôtesse se sente gêner de faire travailler son invité mais "je fais comme chez moi, non ? Donc je lave la vaisselle… Allez, au boulot !"

Tout en s'activant à la cuisine, Tatsuki faisait chauffer ses cellules grises. Ce n'était pas possible ! Inoue était son AMIE ! On n'est pas troublé par son AMIE ! "Il faut que ça s'arrête, ça ne va pas continuer comme cela !"

« Tatsuki ? »

Ouah ! Crise cardiaque manquée –de très peu. « Oui ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai fini. »

Tatsuki se retourna. Inoue était dans l'encadrement de porte, séduisante à en mourir. « Euh… okay, bein, moi aussi… » Tout en s'essuyant les mains sur son pantalon, la brunette se dirigea vers ses affaires : « Bon, bein, à demain…

- Tu vas pas partir maintenant ? T'as vu la pluie dehors ?! Et l'heure qu'il est ?! Reste dormir ! De toute façon, tes parents sont prévenus…

- Je… je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, murmura Tatsuki en baissant les yeux.

- Allez, comme avant, lorsque nous étions petites, répondit Inoue dans un sourire en lui relevant délicatement la tête. Ne ?

- … D'accord. » "Sauf que nous ne sommes plus deux petites filles" pensa tout bas Tatsuki.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amies étaient étendues côte à côte sur le futon : l'une était déjà endormie et l'autre se sentait bouillonner. Inoue arborait une expression paisible, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ses cheveux formaient une auréole autour de son visage si fin. Sa poitrine était animée d'un mouvement régulier dû à sa respiration profonde et régulière. Elle était revêtue d'une fine nuisette qui laissait deviner ses formes généreuses, Tatsuki avança doucement sa main… Que faisait-elle ? Cette jeune fille si attirante était son AMIE ! Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser à de telles choses avec une AMIE ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Depuis quand avait-elle de telles pensées ? Ce n'était pas normal ! "Je ne suis qu'un monstre." Dégoûtée et écoeurée d'elle-même, remplie de honte d'avoir ainsi abusé de la confiance de son amie, Tatsuki se leva. Rapidement, elle écrivit sur un morceau de papier puis s'enfuit…

Allongée au bord de l'eau, Tatsuki dormait. Elle avait marché toute la nuit, sous la pluie, dans l'espoir de se rafraîchir les idées… Le jour venu, elle n'avait pas osé se présenter à l'école. Elle avait alors déambulé à travers la ville, dont l'animation, tellement ordinaire et vaine, avait achevé de la déprimer. "Nous ne sommes que des fourmis… et moi je ne suis pas dans la file, et quoi que je fasse je n'arrive pas à la rejoindre…" Ses pas l'avaient amenés près de la rivière, un des seuls endroits à peu près tranquille de cette métropole, et, remplie de fatigue, de faim, de honte et de dégoût, elle s'était endormie…

C'est là qu'Inoue la trouva. Après s'être assise auprès de son amie, elle la contempla. Tatsuki qui, d'habitude, respirait la joie de vivre était maintenant assez pathétique : son sourire avait disparu, ses joues toutes pâles, même ses cheveux avaient perdu de leur punch légendaire… La rouquine caressa affectueusement ce visage si triste. A ce contact, la jeune fille se réveilla : « Pourquoi es-tu venue ? Je suis un monstre…

- Oui, il semble que c'est ce que tu penses, si j'en crois ton petit message : "Pardonne-moi. Je suis un monstre." Que se passe-t-il ?

-…

- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? Je suis là pour toi, je suis ton amie. »

A ces mots, Tatsuki éclata en sanglots. Inoue la pris dans ses bras : « Ne pleure pas. Je suis là.

- Je ne pleure pas ! La brunette se dégagea de la douce étreinte et essuya rageusement ses larmes.

- Tu as le droit de pleurer. C'est normal. Tout le monde pleure, même les garçons… » Inoue souriait faiblement.

Tatsuki se cacha la tête dans ses bras, appuyés sur ses genoux. « Tu ne me connais pas. Si tu savais qui je suis réellement, tu ne voudrais plus que je t'approche. Je suis un monstre.

- Là, tu n'as pas tort… c'est monstrueux de ta part de m'avoir laissée tombé comme une vieille chaussette pour le cours de Français d'aujourd'hui ! Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Vas-y…, la voix était étouffée.

- Eh bein, le prof a eu la super idée de me faire passer à l'oral !

- Quel ! Il voulait t'humilier devant toute la classe ! Attends, tu vas voir, je vais le…

- Calme toi ! Tout s'est bien passé ! Je me suis levée, je suis allée devant son bureau et j'ai fait mon speech… Tu veux l'entendre ? »

Tatsuki acquiesça.

"Du Bellay est un écrivain français qui, un jour, a fait un voyage en Italie. Arrivé à Rome, il est déçu par cette ville qu'il imaginait autrement. Il écrit alors le recueil _Les Regrets_, dont le poème « Heureux qui, comme Ulysse… » est tiré. Il y décrit les souffrances de son exil, compare un modeste fleuve français, la Loire, avec le Tibre d'Italie, qui, avant son voyage, le faisait rêver. Il regrette son village natal, Liré, alors qu'il se trouve dans un endroit merveilleux, le mont Palatin. Dans ce poème, il y a deux choses à remarquer.

D'une part, Du Bellay ne regrette que des lieux, des spécificités régionales. La seule allusion à des personnes se situe au vers 4 où il cite les parents de Jason –qui était partit en Asie conquérir la Toison d'or. Si un jour je dois voyager, ce qui me manquera le plus ce ne sont pas nos magnifiques cerisiers, ni même nos majestueuses montagnes. Non, tout cela, je les retrouverai à mon retour, immortels et inchangés. Si un jour je pars, je regretterai tous mes amis qui, durant mon absence, continueront à vivre, à changer, à avoir besoin de moi alors que je serais au loin... C'est si important d'aimer les gens autour de soi… Mes amis me manqueront incroyablement plus que des paysages –si grandioses soient-ils.

D'autre part, Du Bellay s'était imaginé beaucoup de choses sur l'Italie. Sans connaître ce pays, il l'avait idéalisé et mis sur un piédestal. A son arrivée, il avait vite déchanté et s'est mis à regretter amèrement sa France natale, ne pensant même plus à profiter de son séjour… Je me permettrai de faire un parallèle avec nos amis. Parfois, on s'imagine des choses à leur sujet, on les idéalise, on les "piédestalise" et eux, ils nous déçoivent forcément. Ils sont comme ils sont, avec leurs qualités, mais aussi leurs défauts. Ils sont qui ils sont, et pas ce qu'on pense qu'ils sont. Devons-nous pour autant tout rejeter ? nous enfermer avec nous-même pour ne pas être déçu ou trahi ?

Pour conclure, celui qui voyage est heureux, surtout à son retour car il se rend compte de ce qu'il a perdu durant son absence, et se met à apprécier encore plus les petits bonheurs de la vie."

« Tatsuki ?

- …

- Tu penses que tu m'as trahi, n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Ce n'est pas le cas.

- Bein, j'étais pas là pour ton oral…

- C'est pas faux. Mais c'est quand même toi qui m'as permis de comprendre ce poème… ce sonnet pour être précise : deux strophes de quatre vers et deux de trois. »

Tatsuki sourit faiblement.

« Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas que ce devoir qui te dérange… Pourquoi es-tu partie hier ?

-…

- Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé ce que je pouvais ressentir, avant de t'enflammer comme ça ?

- S'il te plaît, n'en rajoute pas…

- Si j'en rajoute ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de partir en pleine nuit ! alors qu'il pleuvait ! tu crois que je ne me suis pas inquiétée ?

- Arrête ! S'il te plaît ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe ! Alors arrête ! Toi non plus, tu ne peux pas comprendre !

- Comprendre quoi ? Que tu es assez insensée pour aller te promener au clair de lune sous un déluge en laissant comme mot : "Pardonne-moi. Je suis un monstre." Et ensuite, ne pas venir en cours de toute la journée ! Heureusement que je te connais assez bien pour savoir que, si tu étais quelque part, c'était ici, au bord de l'eau !

- Excuse, je pensais pas que tu t'inquiéterais…

- Ah oui, bien sûr ! Pourtant, c'était la moindre des choses à faire, s'inquiéter !

- Ecoute, je pense qu'il faut qu'on arrête là… C'est inutile… Je t'ai trahie, je ne te cause que des ennuis…

- Alors, en fait, là, tu me proposes de mettre un terme à des années d'amitié, sous prétexte que "c'est inutile" (mais qui a dit qu'il fallait voir une utilité à toute chose ?), que tu m'as trahie, que tu me cause des ennuis… Très bien, très logique… L'embêtant, c'est que les ennuis, on en a tout le temps. J'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour qu'ils me tombent dessus. Par contre, j'ai besoin de toi pour les résoudre : c'est ça la force de l'amitié… Et je ne vois pas en quoi tu m'as trahie…

- C'est parce que tu ne sais pas que tu dis ça ! Si tu savais…

- Si je savais, si je savais… Est-ce que tu me prendrais vraiment pour plus bête que je ne suis ? Tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqué ? Par contre, toi, on peut dire que tu es vraiment bouchée et aveugle !

- Quequeque… ???

- Si tu crois que c'est facile de donner une forme de cœur à des onigiri ! euh… voilà, c'est dit. » Inoue était maintenant cramoisie. Tatsuki la regardait avec des yeux ronds, avait-elle bien entendu ? L'heure n'était plus aux questions, mais à l'action. Elle rapprocha en hésitant son visage de celui de son amie, son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle ferma les yeux…

épilogue : « Mais, alors, qu'est-ce qu'à dit le prof ?

- Euh… on s'est tapé une caisse mais, c'est pas ça qui va compromettre notre amitié, non ? »


End file.
